Ryan and Maxis: The Equestrian Chronicles
by TheAncientVamPie
Summary: Ryan is a 14 year old boy who has secret abilities. He is friends with a parkorist named Maxis. One day, in a new world, a spell goes horribly wrong and teleports both Ryan and Maxis to a new land to explore... Rated T for mild/ censored swearing.
1. Chapter 1

A red haired boy with black eyes walked down a road carrying a backpack. He wore a red shirt with denim jeans along with a bag that was worn around his shoulder. He had a serious look on his face as he looked ahead. He was silent until one of his friends ran up behind him. The boy wore a white shirt and grey jeans covered by a thick black coat. There was also a wolly black coat on his head.  
"Hey Ryan!" He shouted  
Ryan turned around and spotted his friend.  
"Maxis?" Ryan questioned  
"You forgot your homework, so I went to the B cluster to get it for you."  
"I thought my backpack seemed a bit light. Thanks. Would have been in deep trouble if you didn't help me. I'd be in detention every day for 6 weeks if it wasnt for you."  
"Don't worry"  
The 2 friends continued to walk down the path when suddenly, a topic appeared in Ryans mind  
"Maxis, I have a secret to tell you."  
" What?"  
" Don't tell anyone. best friend. For when we go to summer camp, not even your group leader."  
"What is it?'  
Ryan slowly pulled out his hand in a fist. A few seconds later, energy started to spark out. The fist unclentched as it revealed a green fire that blazed there  
"Woah" Maxis said, astonished at what had been shown.

Before too long, the hand shook as the flame dissapeared.  
"Remember, don't tell anyone." Ryan said as he then ran to his destination.

Next day.  
Ryan woke up and started his daily routene.  
Get up, bath, eat breakfast  
He then started to pack for summer camp. He had gotten about half way before he turned into a white light, and dissapeared.

A few hours later...

Ryan's senses began to return to him. He could feel the air brush against him, and could see ths glass that was in front of him.  
"wait, glass?" Ryan said as he then got up.  
"More glass?!" He said, as he looked around. Not long after, a bright light suddenly filled the room. He could now see wires attatched to the container he was in.

Ryan started to tap on the glass  
"Hello?"  
There was no reply, so he tried again  
"Anybody there? Any lifeform there?"  
With no reply, Ryan slid back down and thought.  
"Where the hell am I? It cant be earth, the chaos energy in the air is not the same- My energy!"  
Ryan stood up and began to focus. He began to glow green, but all the energy soon travled to his hands. As soon as that was done, Ryan's hands were pushed against the glass, resulting in it melting.

With a hole big enough, Ryan climbed through the hole and looked against the closest window.  
"Who puts a window, inside another room?"

"Hey! It's escaping!" A raspy voice called out. My head quickly moved to its left, and saw ponies with spears charging at me.  
"What?" I said, as i jumped out the window showing no hesitation  
"YOLO B*** HAHAHAH-"  
Ryan was interupted by the impact of the ground.  
Groaning, he got up, and spotted 2 more white ponies comming his way. Ryan ran to his right, and entered a door.

"Thank you fo-" A royal voice was interupted by the slam of a door go off.  
"I lose...Hey...heheh..."  
Ryan sheepishly said, before cursing in his mind  
"More, just what I needed" Before he knew it, he was off. The royal voice then spoke again, saying something about capturing Ryan.  
"GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO  
GOTTA GO FAST!" Ryan said, as he exited the castle, and left the town he was in.

Ryans POV

"CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP! GOTTA GO FASTER"

Narrator POV

Ryan started to aproach the top of a steep hill, and started to slide down the other side.  
"I think I lost them." He said, before seeing 6 ponies right behind him.  
"AH!" He said, before summoning some energy to help him grab some air time, and landed a few sucesfull lands. On his 8th one, he was knocked over by the blue one.

As he rolled over, Ryan tried to focus  
"I'm out of here!" He said before dissapearing.

Elsewhere

A white orb suddenly appeared, as Ryan rolled out of it. The first thing he noticed was that there was a cave next to him. The seccond thing was that he was in a chasm.  
"I'll be saf if I set up a camp in that cave over there. Maybe have to catch fish with my hand.

Back with the ponies

The blue one flew in place as she watched the last bits of the white air dissapear.  
"What? It was right here!"  
"Rainbow Dash, calm down, I'm sure there was a logical explaination for what happened." The purple one said.  
"Logical explaination, theres no time for that Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said.  
"Actually, I think Twilight is right." The orange one said. "See? Applejack agrees with me"  
"Rarity? Pinkie?Fluttershy? Fine." Dash sighed in defeat.

3 Months later, when the events that had occored had long gone, Ryan was gathering dmthe small amounts of dry grass that was in the chasm.  
"Wow, I can't believe this worked." He said. But as he began to enter the cave again, he felt vibrations. Ryan quickly went to hide somewhere, as he knew that if he went inside, he would be caved in.  
A rainbow colored line flew by, as rocks started to fall around. Ryan was able to dodge a few, but the thing that caused the rainbow line had troube. It wasn't long untill a rock fell onto it's wing. The pegasus was instantly clippend and fell to the ground. It started calling for help as the rocks stopped falling, but no one would come.  
"I should really help, shouldnt I?" Ryan thought before stepping up and aproaching the clipped pegasus.  
"It's you!" She said, as she suddenly had a look of anger on her face.  
"You've been hiding here all along!"

Choosing to ignore her words, Ryan charged up energy. He then lifted his hand and aimed at the rock. Ryan blew it into tiny pieces and carried Dashie bridal style, dispite the fact that she was kicking and biting.  
"HELP! THIS MAINIAC IS SAVING ME!"  
"How does that even work?"

10 minutes later.

Ryan had reached the boarders of Ponyville, and dropped the blue pegasus down.  
"Your welcome" He sarcasticly said, as he quickly turned to the direction of the chasm.

Dash quickly entered a tall and thick tree, where all

That is a lot of stuff you're sending me. You really got a lot of stuff for us, don't ya? her friends happened to be.  
"Girls, I know where it is"

Back inside the chasm, Ryan had began to remove the rocks from where he was staying, but before long, a purple flash had appeared from outsude.  
"That b***."He thought before hiding against a wall. Ryan then started to smell sweets. He slowly looked to his left, only to find a pink pony next to him.  
"F**K!" he shouted as he was startled to see her there. Unfortunatley, he backed out of his hiding spot, which made 5 other ponies turn their attention to him.

Before Ryan could even prepare to gather energy, the 2 ponies with short horns on ther head shot a beam at him which seemed to keep me paused in time, but still able to talk.(Castle-mane-ia people .-.)  
"Problem?" Ryan said with a mischievous look on his face. In result, he felt just a little more force around him.

Trying to move, Ryan kept telling his arms to move. No matter what, it wouldn't work.  
" Now I know how a bug feels. Looks like i have to resort to my 'other' powers."  
"Don't try anything" The purple one said.  
"D-d-d-d-drop the base" Ryan said as dubstep began to play.

Now able to control the dubstep, Ryan made a wave of sound that fried him.  
"Heh" He said as he got in a fighting position.  
P-p-p-p-pick the bass" Ryan said as the dubstep stopped. Grabbing earphones out of his pocket, he then put on a song called guile's theme.  
(Yeah, play it.)  
"Come at me skittles!"

Mane 6 POV

Irritated at the name that the biped creature had just given her, Dash quickly tried to attack it, but before she knew it, Dash hit a wall.

Narrator POV  
"Gee, if only there was a way to stop all of this. Oh wait, there is.  
ㅐ개초ㅑㄷ'ㄴ ㅡㅐㅐㅜ, 채ㅡㄷ 뭉 ㅣ둥 ㅡㄷ ㅛㅐㅕㄱ ㅔㅐㅈㄷㄱ!" Ryan shouted, as he began to have a shadow trail form behind him.

After running away at about 50mph for 5 minutes, Ryan paused. He didn't want to, but he seemed forced to. He then turned around and said  
"Purple horse I really don't have time for this."

Ryan opened his eyes, only to see the white pony he saw earlier.  
"I'm pretty sure your god modding. I mean, really. Being able to practically control someone else and pause time? God modding." he said, containing laughter inside him. As a result, Ryan was teleported to the huge city he found himself at before, except this time, all the ponies that he outran, especially the ones he called b***, had gathered.  
"See? I'm famous wherever I go."  
Ryan said, with the last bits of laughter he had left.  
"Oh shut up." The blue pony said.  
Ryan suddenly froze. He began to have anger building up in him.  
"Shut up? SHUT UP?!"  
"Thats what i said, no?"  
"So you imprison me, a random inocent person, and assume he is evil? Well I've had enough. I am DONE with being respected like crap. GRRAH!"  
Ryan glowed a shiny green as he began to be free from the alicirn's magic. After that,2 black swords that had a dark aura around them.  
"I am Ryan raiden, or known as Kami no seishin, divine spirit, and I will NOT back down!"

**Insert commercial break here.**

The significantly larger white pony began to speak.  
"Twilight, stand down."

There was a loud gasp.  
"What? If we do, won't it hurt us?"  
"It?" Ryan spoke"And that isn't necessarily true. I would kill you if you tried to fight, I mean, seriously, I just countered big pony magic. No offence (F**k, I'm screwed) Anyway, my name is Ryan, yours are..."  
The purple one began to speak.  
"I'm twilight sparkle, and this is Pinkie pie..."  
Pinkie began to jump in place.  
"...Applejack..."  
Applejack tilted her hat  
"...Rarity..."  
Rarity gave a modest look  
"...Fluttershy..."  
Fluttershy hid behind the Princess  
"...She's a bit shy, anyway, this is Rainbow Das-"  
"I'm calling her skittle dash."  
Dashie gave an annoyed look at me.  
"What?" Ryan chuckled  
"Anyway," The big white pony interrupted"My name is Celestia, but you should call me Princess Celestia. And before you go, I have to put a special spell on you."  
Celestea's horn begins to glow yellow as strips the same color began to cover Ryan  
"Woah" he quietly whispered.

Ryan woke up on a sofa, and put a hoof to his head.  
"Wait, hoof?"  
Quickly, he got up and imediatly fell on a carpet floor. He dragged himself around and looked for a bathroom. It wasn't long until Ryan found it. He tried and up, but as he did, he kept hitting himself on the walls.  
"F**k it" Ryan cursed as hr used the walls to support him. He then pushed the door straight open, and looked at himself.  
Ryan had a red coat with a mane that looked like shining armors. Really blue with the occasional light blue. He still had his hazel eyes. Placed on his head, there was a horn inside his mare.  
"Gah!" he shouted.

"Who's in there? Tavi, is that you?" A voice said.  
"No, it's Ryan...you wouldn't be in the bath...would you?..."  
"How perverted could you get?!" The voice said as a white hoof reached for the closest object and threw it to Ryan(soap).  
"Ow! Ok, ok, I'm going."

Ryan attempted to go back to the sofa, when he stumbled across something.  
"No way..."

"Back in the bath room, the owner of the voice from earlier began to hear her music playing.  
"Really?" she said as she finished and dries herself off.  
She was a white unicorn with spiky hair that was loose. She had really blue hair with the occasional light blue, and also had a horn placed on her head.  
"He'd better not be using my dubstep station!"

Ryan had his hooves in correct places, and was playing great beats, when suddenly, a white unicorn came in.  
"Man,Am I in trouble now." he thought as he stopped the beats and passed the white pony.  
"H-hey!"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm in trouble and I'm going to get it."  
"Well, yeah, and where are you going?"  
"Out. See ya later cutie."  
"Oh-wh- wait, what?" The white pony stuttered.  
"You heard me."  
The door shut behind him as the white unicorn stood there.  
"TAVIIIII!"  
" Yes, Vinyl?" A British voice said.  
" The new pony hit on me."  
" This is my problem because..."  
" Agh, never mind"

Ryan walked down the old paths of Ponyville, and began to read.

After about 7 minutes, Twilight walked by Ryan, who was crouched in a corner.  
"20:1 is the ratio...Mares can take over..." He kept repeating.  
"Oh hi Ryan." Twilight said.  
"Gah! Mare!"  
"You read that book on the desk, didn't you?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Ughh. Don't worry about that. Anyway, why did you come so late?"  
"There a problem in going to the library?"  
"No, it's just that there's a new element of harmony that has recently popled up.  
(I know your tired of that.)  
"Element of harmony? You mean that necklace I saw several times in that book?"  
"Yes."  
"But there's only 6 of 'em."  
" That's what I thought. Come with me."

Ryan followed Twilight into another room, where her friends happened to be.  
"So, you are the element bearers."  
"Yup." Pinkie Pie excitedly said as she jumped around.  
"Show me this new necklace."  
"There's a mark in the middle I can't quite make up." Twilight said as she inspected the necklace "it's a gem. In the shape of any other carved gems."  
Ryan took the necklace from Twilight and inspected it himself, when Dash gave him a dare.  
"50 bits say you can't wear that for the rest of the day!"  
"Bits?", Ryan said"That sounds very dirty. I'm not sure I should be doing that.  
"Its the currency, stupid."  
"...Challenge accepted"  
Ryan put the necklace around his neck, smirking and confident.  
"This is way too easy."

Green electricity began to form around him as the necklace grew brighter.  
"Whats happening?! Gah!"  
Ryan's eyes suddenly went white.

Flashback.

A black figure with the form of a humanoid hedgehog and had red eyes and pointy claws looked at Ryan,in his human form, on the ground.  
"Weak and pathetic, just like earth." A dark voice said before shooting electricity at Ryan.  
"Grahh...!" He said. But over time, he started to laugh. Demonically. It wasn't natural. His bottom canine teeth began to grow larger, as Ryan's eyes glowed a bright green.  
" Changing your looks isnt going to do anything" The dark figure gloated.  
"Oh, I'm not JUST doing that." Ryan smirked.  
"I'm going to destroy you!"  
Green electricity began to spark around him.  
"Worst comeback line ever. No matter, a weakling like you couldnt even pick a blade of grass up."  
"Oh, is that so?"  
Ryan said, with a raspy voice.  
" How heavy is your grass? Is it the same weight as you?"  
" Did you just call me fat?"  
"No, s*** sherlock."  
Ryans body began to change even more. No longer could one see his skin. All they could see was a wolf. A wolf with green eyes and green electricity sparking around him  
"How 'bout you read my version of boy who cried wolf? The twist is? The boy DIES!"

"Gah!" Ryan cried. He looked around him, and then his neck. The necklace was still there.  
"What was that?!"  
"Your eyes went white and then BANG and then your eyes went green and then you woke up and now its night!" Pinkie said, managing not to take a breath.  
ittles, I want my 50 bits."  
"Bu-Yo-You didnt even go outside!"  
"I quote. 'Wear this necklace for the rest of the day' Nowhere did you tell me I had to go outside."  
Dash takes out a bag of 50 bits.  
"Well anyway, we just found out your entitled to this element." Twilight interrupted." I think your the element of love!"  
" waitwaitwaitwaitwait. Hold your hor-poni-pets. So your telling me, that my personality makes me love everyone?"  
" I think. Probably not, but I think."  
"They're going to take this the wrong way."

Ryan walks to Vinyl and Octavia's house in the night. He had gone back the path he came, met a house with flashing colors everywhere.  
"Wow."

Ryan opens the door with his left hoof, and looks around.  
"WHITE PONY!"  
The music suddenly stops.  
"White pony? Oh! My name is Vinyl."  
"Yeah, I need a place to stay for the night. Again.  
"Don't you have your own house?"  
"No."  
"How many bits do you have?"  
"50."  
"Not enough. Try Fluttershy's house."  
"You mean more searching?!"  
"Afraid so. Its also gonna be a stormy night. Aslo, why do you have an element of harnony around your neck?"  
"Will you tell anyone if I say so?"  
"No. It can't be that bad."  
"*Deep sigh* Love"  
"You serious?"  
"What do you think? Rainbows and penguins?"  
"Love? BAHAHAHAHA-"  
"Keep laughing hotshot. I got a house to find." Ryan interrupted, as he went outside the door and slammed it behind him.

After an hour, Ryan had finally found fluttershy's cottage.  
" A cottage? She said it was a house!Never mind, it's starting to rain, I'd better ask if I can stay."  
He said as he galloped to the door.

Ryan knocked on the door 11 times in a spesific tune.  
"Anyone in?"he called. In reply, a yellow mare opened the door slightly, and looked at Ryan. Instinctivly, he looked towards the small area in which the door was opened, and asked.  
"Could I please stay for the night? "  
The door closed, and hoof steps were heard along with animal sounds.

After a while, the doors re opened, but this time, Fluttershy could be seen properly.(That sounded so wrong .-.)  
Ryan stepped inside the house, and looked around. He could see a very clean area, and maybe one or two fancy things.  
"You can sleep in the guest room...I-if that's ok with you."FS said quietly.  
"Nah, I'll sleep on the couch. It wouldn't to sleep in someone else's room, 2 days after fighting them. Is it ok if I do so?"  
"Well...If you change your mind, its just upstairs, first left."  
"Thank you"  
The lights were switched off as Ryan hopped onto the couch and slept, with Luna's moon shining over Ponyville.

Celestia's sun rose and provided light, as Ryan began to wake up.  
"Mornn' already?"  
He pushed himself up and looked for a shower.  
After about 30 seconds, Ryan found the shower. He was about to push the door wide open, but remembered. Alternatively, he knocked 3 times.  
-No answer-  
Ryan pushed the door open, and saw no one. He then trotted towards the bath atnd took a shower.

After a good 10 minutes, Ryan got out the bath, dried himself and exeted the door. As soon as he did so, he saw a dark blue pony with a magic hat and a silver necklace around her neck.  
"Hah I told you that Trixie is the highest form of a magic around! Simply no one can beat me."  
"So her name is Trixie..." Ryan thought.  
"Hey you! Magic Overboard much?"  
Ryan said  
"Who said that? No one gives Trixie advice, for that, I shall make you regret it!"  
"Anger issues. Stop raging. Its not the end of the world."  
"Grah!"  
Ryan was encased in a blue magic aura and began to float in the air.  
"This again? Charge!"  
Ryan began to glow green, and fall out of the magic aura.  
'FIGHT' a deep voice seemed to say.  
"Let me show you some cool stuff." Ryan said. He began to raise his hoof in the air. A giant ball formed above his head.  
"Here we...GO!"  
The green ball was chucked in the air, and exploded into lots of pieces, which then exploded. Like a cluster.

Everyone looked back down, to sew that Ryan had disappeared.  
Thre were a few gasps and mutters, but then Ryan re appeared in front of Trixie.  
"So, yet to rethink the 'highest form of magic' yet?" He said, crossing his forelegs and with his eyes closed.  
"Your just an Ignorant fool! You shall pay!"  
"Deja vu, anyone?"  
The silver necklace around Trixies neck began to glow. Her horn began to form a red aura and her eyes quickly formed red. She then used her magic to pick a purple Pegasus pony with light blue eyes, along with a red mane and a mark of a kunai up and began to apply pressure slowly. He had a white cape that hid him on him.  
"Graah!" He cried in his raspy voice  
"Magic+God modding= Things like this." Ryan said, as he jumped towards Trixie. "Heres my special! Stun type:Ryan's ultra faze!'  
A green wave crossed over the area and made just about everyone in the area weakened.  
The amulet around Trixies neck shattered, as she began to gallop away.  
The purple pony fell to thr ground and rubbed his head. Then he quickly traveled to Ryan.  
"Ya know, that move ed seemed alot like a special move from a huma- pony I know. Do you by any chance, know someone named Ryan?"  
"Maxpower?"  
"Your Ryan. Please, stop teasing me."  
"ok ok. What are you doing here?"  
"Well, you left me in Summer camp, and I fell in a pool. After that, I found myself here, and with this cool cloak. I use it to hide myself as I do parkour."  
"Assasians creed?"  
"Yeah"  
"Anybru, follow me, I feel you should meet my friends."  
Ryan led Maxis to a house that seemed to be decorated with sugary treats. Inside it, there were the six ponies he had met before.  
"Hey guys, I want you to meet my friend." He said.  
"Well thats ironic, we wanted you to see our new friend from a different universe. He has taken up a new element of courage." Twilight said.  
The colbat pony turned around.  
"Hey! I'm Sonic! Sonic the...errr..pony!


	2. Chapter 2

Hard time updating. sorry for the lack of updates. This is someone elses laptop. only got 4 minutes.

"Oh...Well...Hi Sonic. I'm Ryan, and this is my friend Maxis."  
"Oh, thats cool. Any super poweres or something?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Learning to sense chaos from someone. Ya kno-"  
"-Anyyway,"Pinkie interupted"*large gasp*Youtwoarenewpeoplesoweneedtohaveapartyforyouimeanitsonlyfairifididthatbecauseialsodiditfortwilight!"  
Maxis began to whisper to Ryan as Pinkie continued.  
"You know, she might be a LITTLE insane."  
Ryan took note and said,"Well I might like the insane type" And gave a little nudge to go with it.  
"Whydontwehavethepartynow?" Pinkie finished.  
"Yeah, I mean, three people. How bad could it be?" Dash agreed. The rest of the group gave respective nods.  
"Then it's setteled!" Pinkie finished.

Timeskip

Inside what seemed to be a giant hall, a party was going on. There was just about everypony there, of course, excluding the princesses and Trixie. Ryan, Maxis and Sonic entered at the same time. Woried that people were going to judge them, they actually cleaned their hair. Sonic had his hair looking glossy and was spikey, Ryan had his just cleaned and repainted to brown with hazel streakes, and Maxis had his cape on, so no one could see his hair.  
"Some party, eh?" Ryan spoke  
"Yeah, too bad we have to go in..."Sonic said."Here we go"  
The trio walked in, and went their seperate ways. Ryan to the cider bar, Sonic to the dance floor and Maxis to the sidelines, so he could sit alone.

WITH RYAN

"Ohhh, a cider bar. One or two shots shouldn't hurt."  
Ryan trotted towards the bar and took a stool far from the bartender, who was cleaning an incredibly small cup. He had a ginger beard and a suit that looked pirate/assadain like, just without the hat.  
"'Oi, aren't ya one of 'em guys who's celebrating today?"The bartender spoke. He had a gruff voice, as if he WAS a pirate.  
"Yeah, I guess.  
Ill take a shot of apple cider." Ryan said, trying to man up himself. The bartender looked at his shelf.  
"Clean or serious?"  
"...Serious..."  
"Are yo-"  
"Yes I am sure, I want to have the serious apple cider shot."  
"Ok..."  
The bartender took out a wine bottle that had a sign of a warning. He poured it into the cup and slid it to Ryan.  
"Don't get wasted."(.-.)

WITH MAXIS  
*play elevator music*  
Maxis was sat on a chair...Wait... Why would you want to know that?! It has no relevance to te story whatsoever!Next scene!

WITH SONIC

Sonic trotted down to the pile of multi colored presents. It had been coincidently placed next to the food court, and there was oddly a sense of chilli dog-scented leaf sandwiches. But as soon as he was about to pick one up, he heard the tearing of paper.  
-rriiiippp-  
There it was again. Looking to his left, Sonic saw a beigeish purple filly with a mane that looked as of she was rich.  
"Why didn't I get this for my birthday? It isn't fair! I deserve more than just a diamond encrusted wall paper and diamond encrusted "70"inch tv along with a solid gold(budder) barbie set with the barbie also having streaks of gold in her hair! Daddy isn't treating me like his princess!"  
For a moment, Sonic put it aside, but then he looked closely at the tags. They had his, Ryan and Maxis's names on them.  
"Err...Excuse me filly..."

WITH RYAN

"Give me another..." Ryan spoke, with a sort of dizzy tone in his voice.  
"Dude, I think you should stop. That was your 21st cup! If you wetn't one of the main guests, that would total up to 36.25 bits!" The bartender warned.(Pounds. Work it out.)  
"I don't care...hit me with another."  
"Ok..."  
The bartender took one of the cups that Ryan had used and filled it up again. He then slid it back to Ryan, who grabbed the cup and downed it in a single go.

WITH MAXIS  
*elevator music*  
Maxis had been sitting down for some time now. He was be-STOP THE ELEVATOR MUSIC! Now, where was I? Oh yes ! He was begining to get bored. Alternitivley, he pulled his hood so it could cover his face. Mysterious and unknown. Then he stood up and entered the crowd.

A dj pony walked on the stage.  
"'Kay ponies! I'm looking for some SICK moves out there. I wanna see jumping, classics and randomness! 3.2.1. Dance!"

*Play 'Offsprings/Gonna go far kid'*

"Heh. My song." Maxis thought. He trotted towards a clear space, and took a deep breath.  
"GO!"  
He instantly got down and began to breakdance. It was very phenominal, and smooth. It seemed to catch otger people's attention.

WITH SONIC

"Well at least I'm not the one who isn't even a valid pony color and hasn't got a cutie mark at your age!" The filly shouted.  
"Sorry, but I don't offend small spoilt fillies. They cry too much."  
"Well...Well...err...Not everyone can be as perfect as you!"  
"Who said I was the best?"  
The filly began to cry.  
"So...I'm not the best?"  
"I didn't say that."

Time skip

"What he's having." Sonic said.  
"Wha...what happened to YOU. Or YOU. Or that moving said, obviously not sober.  
"*Sigh* Made a filly cry. Probably gonna get so much hate for it. Just a few more minutes 'till we can go."

WITH MAXIS

Mafix finished breakdancing. There was a crowd that had never seen such moves and were clapping for him. You could hear the occational whooping or the shout of yeah, but in the back of the crowd, you could see a grey mare that you might have heard of. She was cheering, but not as loud as everyone else. Seemed sarcastic. Maxis thought he had seen her before. He would ask Ryan later, see if he knew her.  
"Heh, that dance made me tired, I think I'll just sleep until the partys over"  
With those words, Maxis fell asleep.

WITH SONIC/RYAN

"H...hey Ryan, wanna s..see who can...can...errrr"*Collapse*  
"Yeahhh brooooo surreeeee,"*Collapse*

AT MAIN AREA

"Ok people!" Pinkie Pie spoke.  
"The partys over now! Thanks for comming! And see ya all later!"  
Everyone began to leave, excluding Ryan, Sonic, Maxis and the mane six.

The mane six had noticed the 3 stalions were asleep. Of course, being kind, Fluttershy said that they should be able to sleep at one of their houses, and then offered for Maxis to sleep at her house, as he was the quietest. Pinkie Pie agreed and said Ryan could sleep in her house, seeing as she had a spare room. Finally, Rainbow had said Sonic could sleep at hers, as he was a pegasus.(No romance relationship plans intended)  
Twilight teleported the mane 6 and the 3 stallions to the places they were going to stay at, or generally live at.

Time  
8:00

Ryan had began to wake up. he pushed himself up, but then hit his head into something and fell back down. Ryan rubbed his head and looked towards what he hit his head into. It was a pink hoof. He looked towards the rest of what he had bumped into. If you haven't already guessed, it was Pinkie Pie. She had her 4 hooves on the blanket that Ryan was using. 2 on each side. Ryan's brain then switched on and ready, then realised the position he was in, and grew light pink blushed on his cheeks.  
"Errr..."Ryan spoke.  
"HI!" Pinkie shouted, unaware of what she was doing.  
Suddenly, the door burst right open.  
"Pinkie! The limes are invadi-"  
It was a yellow filly, with a red mane. There was a pink bow tied in her hair, and had an accent the same as Applejack.  
Ryan turned his head quickly, and noticed the young filly.  
"No...No no no no no please, tell me this isn't happening." Ryan said, his blush growing larger  
"S...sorry to interupt... w..whatever you were doing." The filly said, backing out of the room.  
"Oh no." Ryan worried, his blush growing as large as possible. Dur to embarissment, Ryan fell back down.  
"Pinkie, please, get off."  
Pinkie Pie simply jumped off the bed and hopped off with her day, while Ryan got up.  
"Pinkie, wheres the shower?"  
"Just down the corridor silly" Pinkie said.  
Then he headed towards the shower, and took a bath. After 10 minutes, Ryan went outside.

WITH SONIC  
Time  
8:00

Sonic began to wake up. He could see blurry bits of white, and a few grey patches. The blanket he was using seemed as soft as a cloud, and there was a warm body hugging him. Sonic closed his eyes again, until he suddenly realised. That was Dashie hugging him, and she was asleep. He was in a cloud house, and the walls were slightly damp on the outside. Sonic was about to shout, being frightened, but then realised that Dashie was asleep. Instead, he gently woke her up.  
"Dashie...Dashie. Wake up" He whispered  
"Huh...?" She groaned.  
"Your hugging me. I can't get up."  
Dashies eyes suddsnly sprung open. She quickly removed her hoofs off of Sonic, and then began to bluah.  
"Err...Sorry about that. " She said.  
"Don't tell anyone, I'll lose my cool."  
" It's safe with me." Sonic re assured.  
"Thanks." Dashie was still blushing.

" You 'k?" Sonic asked.  
"Yeah. I'm sure." Dashie stuttered, with a fake smile to go with it.  
"Doesn't look like it." Sonic had a joking tone in his voice.  
"No, really, I'm ok."  
" Yeah, yeah. Anyway, wanna go out?"  
"Out?"  
The word 'out' shook Dashie. She grew a faint blush(Everybody got a blush xD!) and her heartbeat slightly went up.  
"S-sure. Where?"  
"I don't know I was kinda hoping you would choose."  
"O-ok."

WITH MAXIS  
Time  
3:00 AM

Maxis started to wake up. He was guessing he was still at the party, but when he looked around, there was cottage like items around. He slowly began to feel a soft preasure of the blanket. Thats when he realised the time. Maxis began to sleep again, but he heard a creak.  
"Hmm?" He whispered.  
"Erm...Excuse me, Mister Maxis, but could I, possibly.." A soft voice said. It was getting quieter"Sleep in here with you?" *Rubber ducky squeak*  
"Sure, but why?"  
"My room actually next to the everfree forrest, and it was raining."  
Maxis looked out the window. It was dark, but there was no rain. He looked back at fluttershy, who was in Maxis's bed. He assumed that she was actually afraid of the dark, but as the author, I already knew that wasn't the reason. The real reason was actually because-  
Maxis then felt 2 hooves hug him and grew a faint blush. He ignored his Rule 34 thoughts and went to sleep.

Timeskip  
9:47

Maxis began to open his eyes. His sight was temporarily blurry, but he didn't mind. He then twisted himself around and looked that way. Fluttershy was still sleeping, and her hooves were still around him. Maxis slowly tried to release him from her grip, and then looked for the shower

* * *

**K, thats all. Please review. I really need all the help.**


End file.
